The Legend of Zelda: A New Millennium
by TheChargingRhino
Summary: ...Just read the story...the plot is too crazy to put to here... First rated M story. Please tell me if I did good, please. Takes place after An Era of Dragons.
1. Title

The Legend of Zelda

A New Millennium

The Legend passes into the 21st Century


	2. Characters and Settings

Cast of Characters and Settings

Derek Forester: An exchange student from Hyrule College; visiting on behalf of his headmaster.

Emily Vixen: Another exchange student, Derek and her meet by chance and become friends.

Connor Hanson: An Aristocrat, Connor also deals in otherworldly rituals; when he shows up at Hyrule College, the past merges with the present.

Henry Vixen: Emily's father; headmaster of Hyrule College.

The League of Watchmen: A group of men who keep watch over the college for people who are trespassing on the grounds.

Hogwarts College: This place has changed as well. While still a school, older magic-people can come back for higher grade schooling to get more experience in magic.

The Forbidden Forest: While it's somewhat smaller, this magical forest still sits east of the castle, surrounded by Fox Lake.

Hogsmade: This place isn't a village anymore. It's a prospering community with shops everywhere.

Hyrule College: The royal family lives here how. Hyrule Castle was converted to this place two years ago, and it's still growing.


	3. Introduction

Hey. You guys might remember me from the Raven Saga. Turns out that after….I guess about six years, it's not really over yet. True, I should have died more than I can count, but that really doesn't matter, does it? I don't think so. What does matter is that time has caught up with everything, and now both Hyrule and Hogwarts have become colleges. Weird, right? When I first heard about it, I wasn't sure what the outcome would be. It took some getting used to, that the castle had suddenly became a 21st century collage, but everyone agreed that it was for the better.

Anyway, it's been about a year since I killed Fudge for I hope will be the last time. Now, I'm looking back on what happened. I've changed. A lot. I know I'm not the same kid who walked into Hogwarts about eight years ago. Lots of things have happened since then. Wars, tests, holidays, vacations….did I mention time-traveling? I still use the Time-Stones every now and then. Just to get away from everything.


	4. Chapter 1- Celebration At Hyrule Collage

Chapter 1

Celebration at Hyrule College

6-21-18

Hawk's Cliff

"You do realize that you spent the night up here, right?" "I did?" "Yes. You've been coming up here more recently." "I feel like I'm becoming distant from everyone. Because I've done things that haven't been seen in hundreds of years. I've missed about two years here. So I'm behind." I stand up and walk away from where I was sitting, towards the worn trail that leads to a certain circle of stones nearby a certain forest. "Where are you going?" I can tell that Link is trying to keep up with me. "Where else?"

The Time Stones

"You have got to stop doing this." "You're telling me this…" "I didn't come looking for you just so that you could go back about four hundred years. I came looking for you because I got an invitation." Lauren suddenly looks interested. "...How did you get an invitation? And where to?" I reach inside my jacket and pull out a slightly bent card. "I know people. As for where, it's at Hyrule College." "...You said you wanted to go there, right? When does this...celebration start?" "...In about an hour." "Do you want to tell anyone else?" "Some certain people." "Well, go and get them, then meet me by the main gates."

Hyrule College

Senior Dormitory

"Derek! Get up! Do you know what time it is?" Jason is standing over my bed with the biggest grin on his face. "...Should I know what time it is?" He shakes his head. "...Were you up studying? Man, all you DO is study! You gotta get out more. Say, there's a party tonight. Wanna come? I heard that Emily's gonna be there." I get up and walk over to the twin closet, then begin throwing on clothes. "Who's Emily?" "...Who's….You mean you don't know who Emily is? Emily. Vixen. Henry Vixen's daughter? Where have you BEEN?" "Apparently elsewhere." I finish getting dressed and turn to face Jason. "What time is it?" "For what?" Then he remembers. "Oh, you mean the party? It starts at eight. Goes until around 2 tomorrow morning. Where it's going to be is...everywhere. Outside, downstairs, the forest…." I walk over to my friend and put an arm around his shoulders. "Come on. We don't want to be late to class, right?" "Actually, classes are canceled for today and tomorrow." "Thank Hylia for That!" Numerous voices respond to Jason's statement from outside the room. Then the door opens. Michael, James, and Greg are all standing there, grinning like maniacs."Hi." "Derek! We heard someone was invited from Hogwarts. Someone you might know. They'll be here any minute." I remove my arm from Jason's shoulders and push past the group of young men and head down the hallway towards the stairs. The group catches up to me. "What are you going to do at the party tonight?" "Well, I don't drink...yet. I might just walk in the gardens." Greg nods in agreement. "It's peaceful out there. No one really bothers you." Then someone opens their door and steps out into the hallway about ten feet away. "...Who is that?" Michael leans close to me. "That, is Emily Vixen. Every guy in the college wants to go out with her. Can't blame them either. I would, if she asked me." Emily stops walking towards the stairs, turns, and calls my name. "Derek? My father said that he wants to see you. The problem is, he is in his study upstairs, and I have to escort you. Will you join me?" I step away from my friends and nod. "I will." Behind me, my friends begin to act like idiots. I shake my head in bafflement at their behavior and walk towards Emily.

The Headmaster's Office

"Come in." I open the door for Derek and step into the room. A man is standing at the window, looking down at the proceedings of the coming party. "Father, I brought Derek. You said that you wished to see him?" "I did." My father turns away from the window and walks towards us.

He reaches Derek and puts his scarred hands on his shoulders. "Derek. You've excelled in everything that we have offered you. I wish the past could disappear...but it always come back. I fear now is that time. Come," Henry guides the boy over to the window. "Tell me what you see." Then the headmaster notices a change in Derek. _...He looks more...royal. I wonder if that rumor of his line being Dukes is true…_ "...What I see, is peace. No wars, no one fighting each other, everything is as it should be." Then Derek turns to face Henry and his eyes widen. There's someone else standing in front of him. "...Samuel. W-what are you doing here?" "To tell you dreadful news." The spirit's eyes flame up. "Hanson is coming here. When, we cannot say, but you must protect your daughter, Henry, for even now, you are still the King, and your Daughter the Princess. Derek must accept that he is more than your student. He will be your Hero. Show him the shrine. Tell him of me and the rest of us." Sam smiles softly. "Link somehow managed to get an invitation to come here. Along with a friend of his. Let them come up here." Then someone seems to be saying something that only Sam can hear. "...I am needed elsewhere. Farewell, and good luck."

Henry is kneeling before me, looking as if he saw something horrifying. "...Derek...I….I must show you something…." He looks up at me. "You heard of what happened here? Numerous times?" I nod. "The wars? I have heard of them. But why should we care? The man hasn't been seen in three hundred years." "He might show up tonight. And we need to be ready for him if he does." Just then, there's a knock on the oak door. "...Henry? Someone is here to see you….he says that he was given an invitation…" Henry gets up and walks over to the door and opens it.

"Come in, both of you." As the two cross the threshold and enter the room, one of them nods to Henry. "Mr. Vixen." Henry gestures towards Emily and I. "Go and greet them. You've haven't seen Derek in a few years, correct?" "I would have come back sooner...except I was needed elsewhere." Henry nods in understanding.

After we make introductions, Henry tells us that there is a room that has not been seen by human eyes for over fifty years. I, for one, have no idea what is going on, so I decide to start asking questions. "...When I was looking outside...something happened to me. Something that I cannot explain...but….I feel this….need, if you would call it that...and I think that whatever is in this room you wish to show me is….calling me…" I look at the others and shake my head. "It's probably nothing. Henry, show us this room, before the celebration starts." The Headmaster nods and moves towards a rug hanging on the wall. "Do you know what this is?" I walk up to it. Then I notice something. _...That's odd...maybe...if I do this..._ I lift up the rug and behind it, is an ancient door. I stare at it. "Go on, open it." I reach out, grab the broken doorknob, and open the door.

The Hidden Chamber

Hyrule Castle

"...This was part of the castle, right?" "Yes. This, was the Hidden Chamber, where most of the artifacts were kept up to about ten years ago. Now, of course, they're all in the museum down the road from here...At least this room is completely original." I turn. Henry is standing in the doorway, smiling at me. "Aren't you going to come in here?" He shakes his head. "No, because you need to see what is in here yourself." He steps back and closes the door, leaving me in near darkness.

… _.What's that light?_ I somehow manage to walk across the room without tripping over anything, and I come upon a glass case. _...Doesn't look very big..._ Then I look inside the case...and what I see makes my heart stop for a second.

Inside the case, resting on red cushions, is a sword. But not like any sword I've ever seen. The pommel is some kind of blue stone, the hilt is covered in some kind of hide, the crossguard is a blue bird's wings, spread in flight, and the blade itself...is glowing. _That's what was creating the light! This is the same sword that was on that rug! ...Wait..._ Engraved into the blade, near the crossguard, is a triangle, a facet. _…..If this is what I think it is...then...why is it in here, instead of in the garden?_ I realize that I've spent more time in here then I should, and I turn my back on the case and leave the room.

The Playing Field

Hyrule College

9:00 P.M.

Pretty much all that happened is that I came out of the room, and all of us either started to help set up for the party or went to make ourselves look presentable. Emily asked me to dance with her. Of course I said yes.

"This place has changed a lot in three years." "Yes it has. We had to renovate everything. Took a while, but it was worth it." Derek and I are standing near one of the many food tables, bringing each other up to date on what's happened since we last saw each other. "I still can't believe everything that you did." I nod. "I can't either. I feel kind of sad that the present caught up with this place, but it needed to be done." Then Derek looks up towards the Headmaster's office. "...I wonder why that sword was in that case...must be for a reason…" While Derek was saying this, I was looking towards the massive forest that surrounds the college, but I snap my head back in Derek's direction and stare at him. "...What sword would that be?" Derek lowers his head and turns back to face me. "...Well...it had a blue stone set in the pommel, some kind of hide was covering the hilt, a pair of blue wings was the crossguard...a golden diamond was centered at the top of the crossguard and the beginning of the blade...was glowing...and then there was this...facet, three triangles forming a bigger triangle...engraved into the blade...Do you know what it is?" In response, I reach behind me and remove the cloak I've had on since I got here.

"...That's it. How did you…" I grin at Derek and unsheathe the sword. "...Let's just say that I've been lots of places. Different worlds, the past…" "You went back in time?" I nod. "On several occasions." Just then, I notice Emily walking over to us and I decide to leave.

"Hi. I've been looking all over for you." I look up at the moon that's high in the sky. "Nice night, isn't it?" "...The sky's not supposed to look like that…" The sky is turning black, like storm black. Then, lighting lights up the playing field and I can see everyone stare at each other, then at the sky. Then it's dark again. Not knowing what to do, I reach out towards Emily and she clings to me. "Stay close." "Does it look like I want to leave you?"

"Link! Wait!" I turn around to see Lauren running towards, me, her sword in one hand and a ball of magic in the other. She stops before me, panting. "...What's wrong?" "Everything. ...Something….is out there….beyond the walls….can't you feel it?" The ground shakes then. A couple of trees fall and the two of us stare at each other. Then, something roars in the distance, about a mile away. "What was that?" Now I can hear things being broken and some beast making noises. I unsheathe my sword and hold it in front of me. Then the noises stop. "I think it's gone." But then I see drops of water falling in front of me, and I slowly turn around...

"SSSSKKKKKKKKRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" A roar rises up out of the forest, a roar of rage and pure hatred. "...What was that?" I look down at Emily, who is gripping my suit so much that it's torn a bit. _THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD. ….Great Hylia….it's…._ A gigantic beast emerges from the forest, covered in blood and wielding a golden trident. It roars again and charges at everyone in front of it.

"...Ow….that hurt…." I somehow manage to stand up and walk over to the entrance to the forest. Link joins me a few seconds later. "...Well. I wasn't expecting this…" We look at each other. "...Neither was I. Come on, the least we can do is try to get him away from everyone else…" The two of us move as fast as we can out of the forest, but we're too late.


	5. Chapter 2- The Hero Returns (VIOLENCE)

Chapter 2

The Hero's Return

The beast and I are staring at each other, neither of us wanting to back off. "...Derek?" Suddenly protective, I shield Emily with my arms, keeping her against the wall behind me. Then, the beast speaks. "...At last. The remaining bearers of the Crest are together. All three of us. I need the power that each of you possess…...and I shall have them…." I notice the beast reaching behind him and I dive out of the way, throwing myself on top of Emily, just as the beast stabs the air where I was. "NOW!"

"Conner! Stop!" The beast turns to see a lone figure running towards him, a sword raised above his head. The beast snarls and clops towards him. They meet in a clash of steel and sparks. "The Hero Returns! I was wondering when you would come back! You've been gone for a long time, and I have grown stronger. Stronger then when we last met!" The beast swings at the boy and his sword is caught in the trident's tongs. "Connor! This isn't who you were three years ago! What happened?" Connor begins to lift his trident above his head, causing the boy to rise into the air. "Lots of things. For one, I can do this." He then swings downwards and sends the boy flying away from him.

I land upright, skidding for a few feet. Then, I hear a woman scream and I spin around to see Connor standing over Emily, and Derek lying in front of her. All I can do is run over there as fast as I can.

Half-blinded, I can only stare at the grass in front of me. Then someone is pulling me to my feet and keeping me upright. "I didn't come back to have you die in front of me." "...I'm trying not to." I push myself away from Link and stagger a bit. Then I steady myself and look around for Emily. She's not there. "Derek!" The beast has her. "You may be the headmaster's daughter, but you still have royal blood coursing through your veins. Even now. As for you two, I think I'll kill you." The beast raises his trident, and thrusts down at me.

I'm not the one who was stabbed. My cousin was. Still gouged by the trident, he somehow manages to keep looking at me. "...Looks like it's it for me….didn't think it'd be like this…..Derek…..you know what to do. When…..when the last of my lifeblood leaves me….I'll be with Sam….and the rest…..go….go to…..to the chamber…..behind…...the tapestry….break the case….claim…. your….." His eyes are becoming unfocused and the beast lifts his trident out of my cousin. I catch him and I fall to my knees, hanging onto every word. "...Derek….you're the Hero now….make me proud….okay?" I feel someone behind me and I lift my head. "...Are you Sam?" The ghost nods, and several other people appear beside him. "Yes. I am Samuel. A terrible fate has come to him, he was not meant to pass today…" The ghost lifts his head to stare at the beast, who now has Emily tucked under one arm. "Ganon, you have spilled blood today. For this, he can never rest." In answer, the beast roars. "All of you made me die, and yet I come back. Why can't I kill a few of you in the process?" Ganon then swings the trident at me, and the tongs catch my forehead.

I'm running. Into the College, jumping over broken pillars and prone bodies. Up the flights of stairs. Into the Headmaster's office. Past the tapestry. Up to the glass case. The glass somehow shatters, cutting me even more. Reaching into the case. Feeling cold metal in my hand. _….This is for you, Link. I won't let you down. Or any of you._ I lift the sword out of the case and the sword glows brighter. _….I….Derek Forester….accept my destiny as Hero._ Then the wings grow larger and an invisible wind flows past me. "I, am the Hero of Hyrule. And I will not rest until Ganon has fallen, and my cousin is avenged." I lift the sword above my head and lightning shoots out of the tip of the blade. "...Maybe I shouldn't do that."

… _...Wake up. You can't die yet. Link….you won't see him again. At least for a few days. He's dead. He wouldn't want to you die either. So wake up._

Sunlight. I'm lying on a patch of grass, staring into the sky. _…...What even happened to me?_ Something's off. I just can't figure out what. I then hear something. _...It's coming from behind that bush…_ Against my common sense, I stand and make my way off to the patch of bushes. I then move the branches around, and I finally see what made the noise.

It's a wolf. A young male, with slashes down his side. _He should be dead. But he's not._ I bend down to the wolf's level and we look at each other. Then I slowly reach out to him….

From far off, I hear some beast carrying on as if it was being burnt alive. _...No, it isn't a beast….it sounds like..._ Then I realize something. I'm not in the chamber anymore. I'm outside, by the front gates, completely unharmed. _…...How did I even get out here?_ Then, I hear the sound again, and it seems like it's coming from the woods to my right. Seeing no other options, I sheathe my sword and head into the woods.

… _.'Free Me.' ….What….did you do to me….'I changed you.' ...Into what….'you must fight beast with beast…' ….What do you mean….'I was one of you once. But then, that pig cursed me. Now, you are scared too.' ….Scared….'Yes. Even now, your friend that has the glowing sharp stick (word for sword in beast-speak) is coming here. He might kill you.' ….Derek….'Wake up….' ….Why would he try to kill me? I didn't do anything to him...did I? 'You are no longer who you were. You are one of us, now.' ...There are more of you?_ From far away I begin to hear something growling. _….What…. 'You are getting cautious, aren't you?' ….I shouldn't be able to growl like that...unless….._ My eyes open. Standing above me is the wolf. 'See? You are like me now.' _…...Can I even talk?_ I test this, but all that I can do is bark. _...No, I can't do that….Hey, I've been cursed before. I'll live….I hope._ When I look up, the wolf is gone. I'm alone. _…..Well. I guess I could try to figure out where I am..._ It takes me a while to get used to getting a wolf again. I actually haven't transformed since I killed Fudge again because I actually lost control of myself…

…" _...What's…" I feel different. Very different. Fudge is lying before me, his red blood contrasting against his white scales. I don't use my sword to finish him off. I use my fangs. Blood splatter my scales, but I don't mind it. I bite down harder, and harder, until...CRACK. The white dragon's eyes glaze over and I raise my head to glare at the crowd watching me. I feel as if they're going to kill me. So, I snarl and run towards them, slashing at anything that moves, tossing people into the air, and catching them in my mouth. Then, I hear a voice. "Stop." And I freeze._

 _I can't even comprehend what I've done. A group of various teachers and Ministry workers are surrounding me, boxing me in. I react by slashing at the men and woman, then as I lunge at them, something….snaps back into place. That's when I realize that the people are holding silver weapons. Silver can kill a shapeshifter, and I realize then that they do intend to kill me. Faced with this, I force myself to calm down, and try to change back. Except I can't. With only a bit of my mind still functioning, I raise my gaze to a group of teachers that are moving towards me._

 _They reach me, and we stare at each other. "...You have done unspeakable acts...we are sorry, but you must be dealt with." As the leader raises her weapon, I lunge forwards, killing the group instantly, but getting stabbed. Almost instantly, the silver starts to burn, but I somehow get ahold of myself and I have enough sense left to break a hole in the ceiling of the Great Hall and fly away towards the forest._

I still haven't recovered from that. That's why I haven't changed since then-I'm afraid that I'll lose control again. _….I still don't remember how I changed back. All I remember is waking up chained to a bed…..I won't forget that either._ Then, forgotten memories surface and I find myself remembering everything. Even how I changed back.

 _Pain. Darkness. I'm afraid that even out here, in the forest, they will find me. I'm changing back. Even in my state of mind, I know this. I've lost track of time, where I am. I'm not thinking straight either._

 _The sun's come up. I've changed back._

 _I resorted to transforming to find food. I don't feel bad killing something._

 _...I think I've gone crazy. I'm hearing voices….they're getting closer…._

 _I wake up chained to a bed. Surrounded by Ministry people. One of them notices that I'm awake and waves someone over. An older man appears above me, wearing bloodied clothes. "Even in your state, you attacked us. We had no choice but to bind you in silver chains. I understand how confused and frightened you must be." All I can do is nod. The man continues. "We have taken your things away, in hope that you will not change unexpectedly again. Do not worry, you will get them back, but only when we repair your device. It was tampered with, by one of Fudge's men. He was smart. Very smart. Your device completely took control of you, devoiding you of any human morals. What you were….that...Dragon….you acted like the dragons that were recorded years ago. Feral, some might say." He steps back to allow me to think about what he said. "...I never want to go through that again." The man nods. "I understand completely." Then his face softens a bit. "...You have slept for some time….I understand how uncomfortable you are about certain things, but they are natural. You must feel this need….when we brought you in here, out in the forest, we didn't find any evidence suggesting that you had….." I know what he's going to say. As much as I hate talking about this, what can I do? I merely attempt to lift my arms from the metal table but the chain is bolted. So, I stare at the man, wanting to let him know. The man responds by reaching towards my chains and begins to undo them. "...I am afraid that my colleagues fear that you might change at any time….so other than this table….and this..." I realize that the floor is gone. It's grass. "...This room is being taken by nature again. You may see that the floor is covered by grass and ferns...and parts of the ceiling and walls are gone…" Then man has removed my chains and has walked over to a foreboding-looking door set into the wall. He opens it and begins to walk out, but stops. "If you need anything else…" "I've had worse. I might get a bit crazy from being alone, but after everything that's happened to me, how am I not crazy?" "You might be." The man closes the door and the bang echoes around the room._

 _First thing I do is get off the table, and walk around my cell. (Sounds harsh, but it's true.) Trees are growing everywhere, birds are living in them, various small animals (think insects and snakes and rodents) are moving through the grass. …...I really don't want to do this….but I have no choice. When I was laying on the table, it dawned on me that I wasn't wearing anything. And that it didn't bother me. Now, as I try to figure out what happened, I come to a conclusion: What happened to me changed my morals. So I feel natural being unclothed. And doing everything else that untrained animals do (think puppies and you have a pretty good idea). Which kind of scares me. But I'm alone. The door is locked, and there is nothing human made in the room besides the table._

 _I admit it. I've gone outside a few times. So what? Everyone has at least once. Hell, our ancestors went in pits, right? This isn't really that different. Expect the place I'm in is falling apart, sealed off to the outside by walls and a door._

 _Unable to ignore myself any longer, I cross the enclosure and as I'm doing so, I begin to feel ill. Very ill._

 _I wake up behind a bush, on my side. I lay there for a while, wondering what happened. I do notice that I feel a lot better...well, not better, but weak and completely empty. ….At least I was behind a bush…._

 _I slowly get to my feet and come out from behind the bush. And stop. The man in blood-caked clothing is standing near the door. "...You were ill, weren't you?" I ask him if he could leave (but not politely), and he shakes his head. "It seems as if you are closer to your former self. I….I am...interested in what allows you to change at will….the Ministry has allowed me to….perform tests on you….it appears I came too late…." The man begins to walk towards me. "But I can make you…..give me samples...COME HERE." The man lunges at me but I dive out of the way._

" _...Come out….I know you're in there somewhere." I'm in the patch of trees, tall grass and bushes. I'm completely scared out of my mind. In fact, I'm so scared that the grass beneath me is soaked (think of what happens when you yell at your dog and you have a pretty good idea what happened), and all I can think is he wants to do unspeakable things to me and I'm completely helpless. I try to get myself under control but it's impossible at the moment. Meanwhile, the man comes nearer to my hiding place, stops in front of the bush, and then I'm looking at him._

 _I can't even move before he grabs me. Then I discover that I've changed without realizing it. "Stop struggling. I'll have to brand you again." That makes me freeze. …..Brand? Then I see a metal rod coming towards me, it's so hot that the metal is white. I've been branded before. It hurts. A lot. Just before the man holds me down and brands me, I hear something. A voice. It sounds horrified. "What have they DONE to you?!" ….Who are you? "...You don't remember me? Your own sister? That man….he wants your powers. Don't let him brand you, do anything you can to stop him." Then the metal touches my side and I'm unprepared for how much it hurts._

… _.."...They…..they have your powers….I tried to protect you….but they got me….I'm powerless…..The least I can do is comfort you….I wouldn't wake up if I were you-they're still testing you. As in taking samples without your permission. Of everything." …..Am I going to die? "No. I wouldn't let them kill you. Your friends are on their way. Just before they made me powerless, I talked to them. They'll be here soon, just try to stay alive until then."_

… _..Wire…..lots of it….where am I….I can smell fear and pain and lots of other things. Then it hits me: I'm in a cage, below me and above me, the cages are occupied as well. "We thought you were dead." I sit up and look around. There's not much, just two bowls which are empty, a towel at the back of the cage and the bottom is lined with about six layers of newspaper. …..It's better than nothing….Across from me is a row of cages, stacked about five high, each one holding some kind of beast. They notice I'm awake. "You gave them a lot of trouble." "You're lucky to be alive. Knowing what they did to you…" "...What did they…?" The female Great Dane looks horrified. "You don't know? Don't you feel it?" "...They…." The Massif beside the Great Dane finishes my thought. "They want to use you as….you know that they know who you are? They want more of you. Can you guess what they did now?" In answer, I look down. A scar runs from my chest down to my tail. I then look back up. "...What did they do…?" Then the door opens, and the man, who is still wearing the blooded lab coat (does he have anything else to wear?) comes into the room._

 _The animals around start hissing and growling at him. Me? I'm too weak to do much of anything. "Hide! He's here for you! They sometimes do multiple tests on certain beasts!" The man stops in front of my cage, undoes the lock, and reaches towards me._

 _I react by biting his hand as hard as I can._

 _The man screams, and jerks his hand back, blood spraying everywhere as he does so. Then he reaches into his lab coat with his uninjured hand and pulls something out. He then thrusts the object at me and I'm rewarded with jolts of energy._

" _You're going to die, dog, and there's nothing you can do about it. We tried to save you, but you refuse to be saved. Take her away."_

 _I'm on a metal table, in chains, and alone. I find that I can raise my head a bit and when I do, I see that the door is open. And there's blood around the door. Then I hear voices, but they don't sound like the men's voices. "...Are they dead? ...I...I didn't mean to kill them…." Footsteps. "No, they're not dead. They'll wake up wondering what happened, though. Come on, I think this is it." The voices and footsteps are getting closer. Then, the people who were talking enter the room._

 _I don't trust anyone. So, I snarl at them and try to lunge at them, regardless of my chains. Then one of them moves and I'm being held down. "Is it her?" One of them takes my right paw and holds it. There's a strange looking bird on it. "...Damn. It is her….what do we do with her?" Someone else appears above me, and attempts to remove my chains. "You can't remove them." We all look towards the door. A group of men are standing there, all holding silver weapons. The man in the bloodied lab coat leads them. "...Come to rescue your friend, did you? You're too late. She's gone. Only a beast remains." "...What did you do to her?" The man smiles and makes a gesture. The men ready their weapons and aim them at us. "I made her what she is now. Nothing more than a frightened beast. And soon, you will be as well." Then I hear one word- "Fire!"-and I expect the weapon's to hit us, but they don't._

 _Someone is standing in front of us, holding out their arms. The weapons fall to the ground and the person lowers their arms. "...Curse you, Angel! I should have known you would come!" The girl walks towards the man, and as she does so, a sword appears in her hand, one that I have a feeling I've seen it before. "You have done unspeakable acts. Now, you must pay for them." The girl raises her arms, and several things happen. My chains break, freeing me. Someone picks me up and then runs out of the room. The rest, including the girl, follow him._

 _Now we're outside. Before me is a circle of stones, some broken. Then everything begins to turn white…_

 _I wake up as a human, wearing white robes, and in an actual bed. I'm absolutely confused. ….What even happened? I raise my right hand and I notice that the Raven's Mark is glowing. ….How did I get in here? Then something else flares up and I lower my gaze to my wrist. A device rests on it, the light from it turning the skin around the device green. …..It works. Someone fixed it….I lift my head and look around the room. It looks the same. Except for a table near my bed. A few things are resting on it: a shield, a sword in its sheath, and something on a chain._

 _Then the door opens. Someone walks into the room, looks around, and then sees me. He quickly walks over to my bed and stands over it. "...Dumbledore lead a raid to rescue you...we found you, Albus found your things. You've been asleep for a few days. What everyone is wondering is if you feel well enough to leave the Infirmary." "...Can I leave now?" The blonde-haired boy grins and holds out his hands. "I'd knew you'd bounce back. Come on, everyone wants to see you." He helps me from the bed and I walk over and pick up the chain. A silver ring dangles from it, flashing as the pre-dawn light hits it. ….I've been scared, but I'm not going to let it ruin my life. I lift the chain up and let it fall against my neck, the Ring a reassuring pressure to me. I then pick up the shield, remembering the last time I held it-just before Fudge transformed into the White Dragon for the last time. I silently move the shield to my back, then turn to the last object on the table. My sword, Dragon's Fire. I pick up the sword and unsheathe it, listening to the echo of the movement, then raise the blade skyward. I then turn to look at Draco. "...I changed there." "You overcame what many of us would have succumbed to. You're something else." I sheathe the sword and walk over to Draco. "...I won't be able to forget what happened….my memories might bury what happened to me, but they might come back later." In answer, Draco takes my hands in his and then hugs me. "Do you realize how long we searched for you? Weeks. We only figured out where you were because of your brother. He happened to be in the right place at the right time and overheard the lead scientist talking about you. He came to us, and we raided the faculty." Draco lets go of me and walks towards the twin doors. "Come on. Everyone wants to see you." I turn to the table, take the sheathed sword, and belt it to my back, beneath the shield. "Just one thing-will there be food?" "As much as you want and more." I actually run out of the room._

… _..Damn….no wonder I forgot everything. Oh, hey, I'm back to normal._ I'm sitting against a pine tree, staring up into its needle branches. I get up and move into the clearing. I'm about to walk in no certain direction when I hear bushes move behind me. Wary, I spin around and unsheathe Dragon's Fire, then another sword strikes mine.

"Lauren?" I lower my sword. "...Derek?" "How long have you been out here?" 


End file.
